Birthday Suprise
by Keela1221
Summary: Ritsuka is turning 17. In all the excitement of the day before he forgets. Soubi however doesn't. Lots of exciting things happen, the day before. Please Read and Review
1. Memories

**Summery**- SoubiXRitsuka-Ritsuka's birthday-they bond-Ritsuka says I love you-Lives with Soubi

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Loveless Yun Kouga does. This is purely fan made

_In this story Ritsuka is 16 turning 17 in a couple of days. This is my first story. Read and Review please!_

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 1- Memories

Ritsuka rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He woke up half an hour before he had to and couldn't fall back asleep. So he thought about the last 4 years with Soubi. These past years had been the happiest of his life, even better than when Seimei was alive. He still had some problems with trusting Soubi, but he had accepted that Soubi couldn't always tell him everything. Ritsuka was no longer confused about his feelings for Soubi. He had finally admitted to himself and Soubi that he was in love. Ritsuka sighed contently and snuggled deeper under the covers. Suddenly the bed dipped and a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Come, Ritsuka. It's time to get up for school."

"Aww, Soubi, how about we lay her for another 5 minutes?" Ritsuka asked suggestively. Adding an eyebrow-wag for good measure. Soubi chuckled and moved closer to Ritsuka.

"Whatever, you say Ritsuka. I don't mind as long as I can hold you while we lay here…Umm Ritsuka…do you like living here with me? I know it has only been a few months, but are you happy?"

"Yes, Soubi. I'm very happy living with you." Ritsuka blushed and looked to the floor. " I was just thinking that I haven't ever been this happy, not even when Seimei was alive."

Soubi placed a gentle kiss to Ritsuka's head and squeezed him in his arms as tight as he could without hurting the small teenager. He loved the feeling of having Ritsuka in his arms. He lay there just absorbing the feeling.

**Flashback**

Ritsuka was remembering how he had come to live with Soubi…

Ritsuka's Father had put his Mother in an institute. After she had flown into a mindless rage when Ritsuka came home five minutes late. Glass figurines had flown through the air as soon as Ritsuka opened the door. When she had emptied two shelves worth, the rain of glass finally ended. Ritsuka knew Soubi would be waiting for him in his room. He had heard Ritsuka's cries and his mother's angry screams. When Ritsuka walked into his bedroom Soubi already had bandages ready. Soubi looked him over and noted the worst wounds. Ritsuka had two long and deep gashes on his forearms from covering his face and many shallow cuts on his face, neck, and arms. Soubi hurriedly wrapped Ritsuka's arms to stop the blood. They snuck out the window to get Ritsuka to the hospital. The hospital called Ritsuka's father at work and informed him of his son's injuries. The doctor removed about ¼ cup's worth of glass from Rituska. It took 27 stitches to close his wounds. His Father was forced to commit his wife. Life was only slightly better with his mother gone. His Father equaled his Mother's physical abuse with mental abuse. His father reminded him daily how it was Ritsuka's fault Seimei and his Misaki were gone. Three months after his mother had been committed Ritsuka's father died in a car accident.

When his mother was released. She was fine the first three days, and then she broke. Ritsuka ate a dinner that, _her_ Ritsuka hated. When his mother was done, no part of Ritsuka was left without a bruise or cut. He barley managed to crawl to his room and call Soubi. In the end Ritsuka had three cracked ribs, two broken fingers and his arm was broken. Not to mention the myriad of nasty bruises. Ritsuka would not ever forget that day. When Soubi came in through the window, he saw Ritsuka on the floor where he had collapsed, still clutching the cell phone like a lifeline. Soubi thought he was dead, before he saw the alarmingly shallow rise and fall of his cheast. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor beside Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi said his voice wavering and eyes swimming with tears. He picked Ritsuka up off the floor as gently as he could. To see _his_ Sacrifice, _his_ Ritsuka. So hurt. In such pain. Bleeding and bruised everywhere, was unbearable. When Soubi looked at Ritsuka's face the tears he was trying so hard to hold back fell. Ritsuka's left eye was swollen shut, his cheek and nose bleeding; the other cheek had a dark purple bruise in the shape of a fist.

"Ritsuka…No more. I will not sit by and let this continue. I should have taken you from here long ago. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I'm a failure as your fighter. Ritsuka…" Soubi broke off as his figure trembled. He wanted to rage, to scream his pain. To kill, yes kill the stupid woman who dared lay her hand on _his_ Ritsuka. Ritsuka would be sad it Soubi killed her though, so he restrained himself, but barley. His tears falling freely, Soubi laid a wavering hand on Ritsuka's head.

"Let me take you away from here. Put her back in the institute. If this _ever_ happens again I don't know what I will do to her. Come live with me. I will make you happy, I'll support you. Please, Ritsuka. It hurts my very soul to see you like this. I love you Ritsuka, please. Come away with me."

One very long hospital trip, and a two-hour session with Ritsuka's therapist, Dr. Shouko later. He agreed to send his mother away. Ritsuka had to live in a group home for a week before Soubi could take him. When he got there all of his things were in place. Ritsuka saw his mother twice a week under supervised visits of course. Ritsuka mentioned taking his mother back home, but in a moment of lucidity she said

"No, Ritsuka. I'm not going home. I really do love you. I just get so angry, I can't control it. When I hit you, it was like watching someone else do it. I won't do that anymore"

**End Flashback**

"Ritsuka" A soft voice pulled him out of his musings.

"If you want to take a shower, you better go now." Soubi cautioned

When Ritsuka reached his high school, Yukio and Yayoi were waiting for him as usual. They had finally gotten together in 8th grade, when Yayoi had a growth spurt, and Yukio had finally given up on Ritsuka having feelings for her. Today however there was something different about them. It wasn't until Ritsuka was in front of them that he realized what it was. They were both ear and tailless. Ritsuka tried to hide his surprise. He felt his own ears and tail twitch, as if to mockingly say 'When you gonna get rid of us?' Yukio was blushing heavily and Yayoi was grinning like a fool.

"Hi Ritsuka" Yayoi said

"Hi, have a fun night guys?" Yukio blushed deeper, now she was a deep strawberry red, an interesting shade on her. The bell rang ending any more conversation. I wonder what Soubi's doing. Ritsuka thought as he trudged off to class.

Soubi sat at home putting the finishing touches on his new favorite painting. Since he didn't have to teach today, he spent it finishing up a few painting's he had been working on for the last month. He was an art professor at the local collage, he only taught 4 days a week there. Aside from that he was an independent artist. He had a gallery showing coming up next month. He was currently thinking of Ritsuka and how their relationship had developed. From always being pushed away, to a grudging acceptance of him, then to love. It never failed to amaze him that Ritsuka loved him. The memory of when Ritsuka first said it would forever bring a smile to his lips and be ingrained in his mind. It was that night when Soubi learned something interesting about his love. Ritsuka had been 14 at the time. In spite of this, Soubi had known for two years before that night. It was in Ritsuka's eyes, in his caress. The love had been evident even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Flashback

One night after a partiularly bad day, Ritsuka asked Soubi to stay the night. Ritsuka made sure that he and Soubi were barley touching as they lay down. Though, when Soubi dragged him into a tight embrace, he didn't object. Soubi needed the closeness, even though Ritsuka wouldn't say it, he needed it too. Ritsuka fell asleep with soft, warm fingers caressing his cheek. When Soubi kissed Ritsuka's lips, he stirred and moved closer to Soubi.

"I love you Ritsuka" Soubi whispered to the sleeping boy, he was wholly unprepared for the boy's response.

"I love you, Soubi. I miss you when you go away. Please don't leave me. I love you..."Came a murmured reply. Then a soft, cute little snore filled the otherwise quiet room.

Soubi was so surprised that he almost fell off the bed, when he sat up to make sure Ritsuka was really asleep. Soubi's heart swelled with love for the small boy. _Ritsuka Loved HIM!! Him_. Not for his powerful fighter title. Not for his body, but because he was Soubi. Now that he knew Ritsuka loved him, he would wait. Forever if he had to. Wait for Ritsuka to come to terms with the fact that he was in love. Soubi understood why Ritsuka fought against loving him so hard. He had lost everyone he had ever loved. Seimei died. His mother abused him and told him she hated him often. So love was a terrifying thing to him. Not to mention since he had heard his true name he thought himself incapable of loving or being loved. Whoever decided to name this adorable creature _Loveless_ deserved to be shot, Soubi decided. He fell asleep thinking of extremely painful ways to hurt whoever named his love _Loveless_; after all, his _Sensei_ had taught him well. Soubi slept better then he ever had in his life, with joy in his heart and with the comfort of Ritsuka beside of him.

Soubi didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would to hear the words he most desired. Every time he stayed the night he would whisper I love you and hear it back, but he wanted Ritsuka awake to say them. Three months after Ritsuka said it in his sleep he got his wish. They were laying in bed when Ritsuka sat up abruptly. Soubi was about to ask what's wrong when he began to speak.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka was blushing heavily and was staring at the floor. His cat ears pressed against his hair and his tail twitching madly. He took a deep breath and in a rush said

"Soubi, I love you" Then he hurriedly laid back down and berried his head under the blankets.

Soubi grinned, and relished the words. He moved the blankets from over his love's head and cuddled up to him, taking him in his arms and holding him close.

"I love you too, Ritsuka" he then leaned down and captured Ritsuka's lips in a passionate kiss.

End Flashback

Soubi smiled at the memory, when he realized it was time to go pick up Ritsuka his smile widened. There, the painting was finally finished, surely one of his best. As he looked over the studio, more importantly the paintings he set up, he left.

He reached the school just as Ritsuka walked out, saying goodbye to Yukio and Yayoi. He grabbed Ritsuka into a tight embrace and kissed his head. Small arms wrapped around him and gave a small squeeze. Soubi jerked his head up as he felt a sensation he knew all to well. He thrust Ritsuka behind him just as two unknown men walked up.

"Hello Loveless" The tall, dark haired man said

"We've been looking for you" The shorter, blond finished

A/N- Please read and review. Thank you! More chapters soon.


	2. Bonded

Chapter 2- Bonded

Chapter 2- Bonded

Soubi tensed. Ritsuka just stared.

"W-Who are you two?" Ritsuka asked.

"We are Fearless. They replied simultaneously.

"We fear nothing, everyone in turn, fears us." The tall one said.

"We challenge you to a spell battle" The short one chimed in.

Soubi looked to Ritsuka for a decision.

"One moment, please" Ritsuka said, and dragged Soubi out of hearing distance

Fearless looked at each other with raised eyebrows, shrugged and went back to looking intimidating.

"Soubi, Why did they come here? How do they know me?

"I think 'The Seven Moons' sent them to try and kidnap you…again. Would you like to fight them? I have heard of them before, they are a formable pair. They made themselves into one being. They are only known as Fearless. I don't want you hurt." Soubi said worriedly, Ritsuka had grown strong these past years, but he still didn't like it when he got hurt.

"I'll be fine, I have you, besides I don't want you hurt. You're my fighter, I your sacrifice. _We_ are Loveless. Yet we share the strongest of loves" They both felt a strange yet powerful tingle through their bodies as Ritsuka spoke.

"As you wish, Ritsuka." Soubi said with his usual smirk, replacing his earlier frown.

"We accept." Soubi said as they walked back over to Fearless. They led Fearless away from the high school and into an open field a couple of blocks away.

So the fight was on. Soubi quickly restrained Fearless. Instead of removing them, they attacked. "Fear is a very potent motivator…" The short, blond Sacrifice said casually.

"Cover them in a suffocating blanket of fear, banish all sight and all feeling." The Fighter finished.

Soubi quickly threw up a defense, but still a small portion of the attack leaked threw. It wasn't even a portion as powerful as it would have been. He brushed it off until he heard Ritsuka panting heavily, and trying to reassure himself

"Soubi won't leave. He loves me. I love him. He won't hit me like mother. He won't die like Seimie."

Soubi quickly gathered his Sacrifice in his arms, and kissed his brow.

"I am your Fighter, you, my Sacrifice. _We_ are _Loveless_. Yet we share the strongest of loves. I won't hurt you, and I won't leave you. I love you, Ritsuka"

"I love you, Soubi"

Soubi sealed his lips over the still trembling teen, but broke off when the strange tingle came back. It was stronger this time and centered on their left shoulders. When a burning sensation hit Soubi's left shoulder he clenched his teeth, Ritsuka let out a small hiss.

"You felt it too?" Soubi asked Ritsuka, suspicion and confusion in his voice.

At Ritsuka's nod, Soubi quickly set him on his feet and lifted his shirt up…and stared, what he saw completely stunned him. Going down Ritsuka's shoulder were the eight letters that spelled his name. L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S, he traced the elegant script with his fingers.

"It's your true name. Loveless. The burning was your name appearing." Completely forgetting that he felt the burning too, Soubi lost himself in a tidal wave of anguish, in despair. Somewhere out there was Ritsuka's true fighter. He wildly wondered if everyone else could hear his heart crack and shatter. He sure as hell could. It was deafening, it was the sound of his entire world crashing. It wasn't him. Why wasn't it him? No one could love Ritsuka like he did. No matter who they were. Ritsuka however didn't forget.

"Soubi, turn around." Soubi to involved in his heart breaking didn't hear. "Soubi! Turn around. NOW!! That is an order!" He shouted. Soubi quickly turned, giving Ritsuka his back.

"What in the hell are you guys doing!? Were in the middle of a battle here. Hello!!" The Fearless Fighter shouted, outrage and contempt filling his voice.

Ritsuka ignored them. Standing on his tiptoes, he had gotten pretty tall, but Soubi was still a full head taller than him. He racked up Soubi's shirt. No matter how many times Ritsuka saw Soubi's naked back, the sight still made him want to do things that the pacifist in him railed against. If he _ever_ found the person responsible for the numerous yet faint scars on Soubi's back, he would beat them to a bloody pulp, then kick them off the nearest high place. A bridge, a cliff, or a very tall skyscraper would do, he wasn't too picky. The scars were deep, but faint because since a Fighter healed quickly, it was hard for them to scar. The only reason the Beloved scar remained was because it had tied Soubi to Seimei. Soubi still filled with despair, was suddenly filled with such joy he chocked. Where in the hell is that coming from? He wondered. He still felt his heart breaking, but separately his heart was so filled with happiness it felt as though it would burst. Ritsuka was so happy he could sing, dance, hell he could fly. Suddenly he sank to the ground under a staggering wave of sorrow...no not sorrow, it was stronger than that. The extent of the feeling knew no words, no bounds.

"S-Soubi, It's on your back too," Ritsuka said through his sobs.

"_What_!! What did you say?!" Soubi shouted

The despair filling Ritsuka, changed into shock, his tears ceased.

"Loveless is on your back too. On your left shoulder just like mine" Ritsuka said confused. Then it dawned on them, they were feeling each other's emotions.

Once again Ritsuka was flooded with such happiness that he was panting from it.

"I'm your true Fighter? No one else" Soubi said delirious

He scooped Ritsuka off the ground and kissed him. Both of them filled with love, joy, and a need to get home soon, to make use of their now stiff members.

Soubi's head reeled. Not only from the knowledge, but he needed a small, and in convent little thing called oxygen. _HE was Ritsuka's Fighter! _Not someone else. Loveless was _their_ name. They were now one.

"S-Sou-Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted. It took a bit to find his voice, still a bit breathless "It's fading. Your Beloved scar is fading!"

Soubi felt his neck, and sure enough the ridges that spelled Beloved were hardly there anymore, they were smaller, less defined. His heart swelled a bit more. He belonged _only_ to Ritsuka.

"Oh, come on!" A whiney, annoying voice shouted. "Everybody deserves a few last moments, but it's called moments for a damn reason! I would like to beat you now, not tomorrow! It's a miracle they ever beat anyone." The fearless Sacrifice yelled, then began to curse in a normal voice.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka's all but growled. His adorable tail bristling and ears twitching in irritation.

"Hurry and beat them so we can go home…please. Oh and don't get hurt, yes that is an order."

"Yes, Ritsuka" Soubi chuckled. Ritsuka was so cute. He stared for a second just drinking his image in.

The fight ended very soon after that. They were strong before, but now that they shared one name, the same name, they were ten times as strong. It had been child's play after that.

As soon as the door opened to the house, Soubi ran to the bathroom. Socks sliding across the tile. He was too impatient to undo the small buttons, one by one. So he ended up ripping the shirt in half, from his hast to get it off.

"Damn, I really liked that shirt" He muttered

Finally rid of the offending fabric, he turned and looked back at his reflection, there it was. Written in the same flowing script as Ritsuka's. He smiled, the biggest smile of his life. He looked at it for a few minutes, tracing each letter with his eyes. Then he turned and looked at his neck. It was so faint he could barely see it. The B and the E were entirely gone. He never again had to worry that he wouldn't belong entirely to Ritsuka. Never again, would he be filled with hate when he bandaged his scar. He silently thanked any and every divine power there was.

He saw Ritsuka leaning against the doorframe, wearing a smirk.

"Are you sad, that Beloved is fading?" Ritsuka asked still smirking, he knew very well that Soubi wasn't the least bit sad. He could still feel how happy Soubi was.

At Soubi's droll look, he laughed. Until Soubi ran at him, whooping with joy. Before Ritsuka could blink. He was being kissed, and swung around in Soubi's arms. He wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist and lost himself in the kiss. If he though the kiss in the field, set him on fire then the world just became a smoldering pile of ash. This kiss was different from all others, even in the midst of passion, he always held back a little bit, this time he didn't. He kissed Ritsuka like a nymphomaniac on death row, execution at dawn. They finally had to break the kiss to breath. Damn the necessity of oxygen.

Ritsuka was stunned, never had he thought a simple kiss could do that. He was nowhere near done kissing his beloved fighter. With that thought in his mind he jerked Soubi's head back down for another kiss. This time Soubi broke the kiss. When he was about to say something, Ritsuka cover his lips with his own for a quick kiss.

"Soubi…Soubi would you take my ears and tail?" Ritsuka asked. His body was to on fire to be timid he still blushed though.

"Gladly" Soubi said still smiling that smile, that was now Ritsuka's favorite…'I need to get a picture of that smile' he thought to himself

"But are you sure?" Soubi asked

Ritsuka answered him with another searing kiss, and when Soubi grabbed his ass, he tunneled his hands into that beautiful mass of blond hair, and fisted his hands, pulling slightly. Soubi groaned into his mouth, Ritsuka swallowed the sound and did it again.

Moving quickly to the bedroom, Soubi began to trail kisses down his lover's neck. Licking and nibbling, when he bit his earlobe it was Ritsuka's turn to moan.

"Hmm…Ritsuka…your always so soft." Soubi said finally reaching the bed.

He stripped Ritsuka's pants and boxers so quickly that he barley felt any hands on him. His shirt hadn't made it to the bedroom. Soubi laid on top of Ritsuka still half clothed.

"Uh-uh, I want to see you naked too, take your cloths off" Ritsuka said it came out a half moan and very breathless.

"Well, if you want them off that bad do it yourself." Soubi taunted, not thinking that his timid Ritsuka would actually do it. He was in for a surprise though; his timid Ritsuka licked his lips, and proceeded to remove his lover of his cloths. Soubi was again surprised when, his lover started to lick and nip his way down his body. Down to the part of him that craved attention the most. When a small hand wrapped around him, he groaned and thrust his hips. When a wet tongue lick off the moisture seeping out of him, he moaned loudly. And accidentally bucked his hips foreword, making Ritsuka gag.

"I-I'm sorry" Soubi groaned. Then pulled Ritsuka up to deliver another scorching kiss.

Soubi broke the kiss and smiled wickedly "My turn" He said just as wicked, his tone promising all sorts of dark pleasures.

He gently pushed Ritsuka onto the bed, the look in his eyes slightly alarming.

"Oh the things I'm going to do you" Soubi said "But don't worry my little Ritsuka, I promise you will enjoy every one of them."

He then began to resume licking his way down Ritsuka's slender body. When he lightly bit Ritsuka's hipbone. He gasped, his hips thrusting, seeking release.

"Ugghh… Soubi, please, don't tease anymore" He pleaded

Soubi relented and took Ritsuka into his mouth, sucking him deeply. When his hand joined his mouth, in the tormenting pleasure, Ritsuka moaned, long and loud. Soubi chuckled, loving the reactions he was getting. When Soubi chuckled, Ritsuka lost it. He moaned Soubi's name and came into his waiting mouth.

"Dear gods, Soubi" Ritsuka said panting

Soubi left the bed for a second and came back with a bottle. Ritsuka watched fascinated, when he opened the bottle and lathered himself in it. Soubi rolled Ritsuka over, when he traced each letter that made up Loveless with his tongue, Ritsuka gasped. Soubi angled himself, and then began to inch himself, ever so slowly, so as not to cause any pain to his little lover, into his body. When Soubi was all the way in, he stayed still, letting the smaller body adjust. Then he began to thrust. He knew, Ritsuka had gone hard again, so he began to stroke him, with a slick hand. They came at the same time, moaning each other's name. Sweaty and spent they curled up together.

"Did we close the door?" Ritsuka murmured sleepily

"I sincerely hope so." Soubi replied

"I love you, Soubi"

"I love you, Ritsuka"

When Soubi heard Ritsuka muttering broken bits of nonsense, he knew Ritsuka was in a deep sleep. So he wouldn't wake up, for a few hours at least. He leaned over and lightly kissed the sleeping boy's cheek. Before he could silently and stealthily slip out of the bed. A scorching wave of desire hit him. Oh, no. He could not afford to do this now. He still had to finish it. When Ritsuka began mumbling very heated words, Soubi left. He would get through this desire; _He_ was in control, not his hormones. Oh he owed Ritsuka some come the morning. As he slightly closed the bedroom door he dimly wondered what time it was. A quick look at the window, confirmed that it was somewhere between oh-dark-thirty and half-past-dark. Walking past the front door, he realized they had indeed forgot to close it. They we lucky they hadn't been robbed blind. He didn't return to bed for many hours…

Soubi woke up to his phone vibrating in his palm. Damn he had to get up already. He had to wake up earlier than Ritsuka. He again left the bed…

End Of Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed 


	3. Presents

A/N-Since I have absolutely no life. Here is the third and final chapter. I hope you like the story. I worked pretty hard on it. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the other two. It's my first story, so please tell me what you think.

Chapter 3-Presents

When Ritsuka awoke, there was a Soubi missing from the bed. The bed had grown cold where Soubi was supposed to be. 'Where is he?' Ritsuka wondered. When he looked inside himself to feel Soubi's emotions, he found worry, impatience and fear.

Worried now he got up from the bed, then realized he was naked. He snatched the sheet from the bed. Knotting it towel style around his hip he called out "Soubi"

There was no reply, but as he neared the door of the bedroom, he noticed something odd. There was a bright yellow post-it. A post-it. 'Instead of waking up to my Soubi, I wake up to a freaking post-it! That's not even a decent note!' Ritsuka fumed. When he reached the door he snatched the lame note. When he read it most of his ire disappeared. _'Good Morning, love, I hope you slept well. What were you dreaming about? Come to the studio_' the note read. Ritsuka felt his face flame when he thought about his dreams. They had been filled with all sorts of naughty little things Ritsuka planned to do to Soubi. The dreams he had last night would have made the author of Karma-Sutra sit up and take some notes, maybe add a chapter or two.

When he opened the door there was another post-it in the hallway. '_Your lucky you didn't get molested in your sleep the way you were talking last night. In the studio you will find...'_ This note read. Ritsuka walked a bit farther and found another on the table. _'It's a good thing I have saintly patience'. You will find your presents'_ OH. That's right! Today was Ritsuka's 17th Birthday! "How could I forget my own birthday?" Ritsuka said aloud. In all the excitement, he had totally forgotten. But with all that happened, who wouldn't? When Ritsuka reached the studio door, He found another note. _'Happy birthday, my love. We will try out all the things you were talking about last night, soon enough.' _

When Ritsuka opened the door, he expected Soubi to be there. He wasn't, there was a faint smell of cigarette smoke lingered though. In the middle of the room were four tall easels. Ritsuka walked over to the first one. A note was here too _'Where we first met and kissed.' _ It took a second, but Ritsuka remembered. It had been a beautiful day. Soubi had known Seimei; he was an adult, Ritsuka thought back, to being instantly awed by the beautiful adult. Afraid of losing himself, they had made memories. The pictures from that day were still some of the best he had ever taken. He remembered how hard he fought against Soubi and the terrifying emotions he evoked. He was lucky he hadn't lost Soubi. He silently thanked Soubi for his saintly patience. His first kiss, Soubi was the cause of many of Ritsuka's firsts, and he was glad for it. He studied the painting; it was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. Soubi connected with that part of him that housed Ritsuka's emotions. He learned last night he could shut it off. Thank the gods; he would have never made it through the night, if he hadn't learned how. From Ritsuka he felt gratitude, love and happiness. Good, those are good emotions. He had been worried Ritsuka wouldn't like them. It took him forever to finally wake up!

Ritsuka moved to the second painting. _'When you watched the sunset, I watched you. Thanking fate for being kind enough to bring us together.' _ The painting was of a sunset. He knew exactly which day Soubi meant. It was during their second year together. They sat out on Ritsuka's baloney and watched the day fade. Talking, learning about each other, they sat there for hours. It was when Ritsuka had begun to grudgingly accept Soubi, and the emotions he had for the older man. He smiled at the memory. He remembered, it was that very night; they had their first make-out session, complete with grouping hands. Soubi sensed laughter, and still the increasing joy was there. A small bit of desire was there too.

The third painting was of blue butterflies and flowers. _'They remind me of you, their beautiful, and so fragile. One wrong move and their gone.' _ This time Ritsuka chuckled at that memory. Ritsuka asked Soubi one day why he liked butterfly's so much. He replied that he didn't, he hated the beautiful and fragile creatures. He hated them for their beauty and for their freedom. Ritsuka in his 14 year-old naiveties told Soubi that he shouldn't be jealous of butterflies because Soubi's could rival a thousand of them, easily for beauty. Ritsuka told Soubi that butterfly's remind him of Soubi. They are beautiful like you, yet sometimes they are also unattainable, other times they come to you. It was this year that Ritsuka had finally told Soubi he loved him. He looked the painting over. Soubi silently laughed too. Ritsuka's simple reasoning had touched him in places he hadn't known he had. He fell more in love with Ritsuka that day. Ritsuka's emotions were calm, full of mirth, love and happiness.

The last painting was of him. Wow did Soubi really see him like that? He was beautiful. His muscles well defined. Hair in artful disarray, hanging just past his shoulders, of course he had no ears. His smile was mysterious, and full of promises of fun, friendship, and love. His eyes filled with mischief. He fell more in love with Soubi in that moment.

He finally spotted the note _'It never fails to amaze you that your mine. The paintings are for every year we have been together; I finished this one last night. Turn around, love' _

Ritsuka immediately turned, and there was Soubi in all his glory. Smiling, Ritsuka turned and leapt on him. They crashed to the floor, laughing.

"Are you ok?" Ritsuka asked in-between kisses and laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Soubi said then caught Ritsuka's lips in a kiss.

"Do you like your presents?" Soubi asked against Ritsuka's lips

"Yea, I love them. I have never had a better birthday. We bonded, I lost my ears, and I have memories that are better than any picture, I could have taken. Thank you, Soubi. I love you" Ritsuka said his heart, and eyes shining with the love he felt.

"I love you, too. And your welcome, I'm glad that you're happy."

Ritsuka silenced Soubi's next words with a kiss, which set them both on fire. To impatient to make it to the bedroom, they stayed on the floor. Tongues dueled, and hearts raced. They switched their roles from last night. Ritsuka teasing and temping, trying to show with his body the love he felt in his heart.

A good, and eventful while later…

"Are you…_pant, pant_…having a good…_pant_…birthday" Soubi asked one day he would remember that he had to stop holding his breath.

"Yes…_pant, pant_…it's the best I've ever had…_pant_…I've never…_pant, pant_…been happier…" Ritsuka said still trying to catch his breath. He leaned in and kissed Soubi for all he was worth. Took a deep breath. "I'm going to…_ pant_…shower, want to come?"

Those words started round two for the day. Neither would be able to look at any part of the house the same again. Nor would they walk right for a few days. Good thing they were on holiday. Those who shared the name _Loveless_, those who had thought them self's unlovable, had found love.

**The End **


End file.
